The present invention relates to adaptive control systems (e.g., for controlling the operation of an automobile, an airplane, etc.) based on observed performance feedback. In particular, certain embodiments of the present invention relate to adaptive control systems that are configured to provide control of a vehicle system in parallel with a human operator.